Rise of the Kitsu
by Breaniver
Summary: Sometimes, something can happen to make even a small trait become massive. a quirk of fate, a series of events or something else entirely. Sometimes, evolution has a tendency to simply...leap forward. Bloodline Naruto. NaruHina. PowerfulIndependantNaru
1. Trigger

AN: Hopefully I will not have to write a large amount of these things. Please note that all pairings have been decided beforehand, and I do know where I am taking this story. There will be some major changes to canon development, so this is definitely AU. Constructive reviews are welcome, flames will be ignored, and requests for updates I will answer right now as "it will be done when I get it done, and not before." I refuse to put out shoddy writing, and if I have to take extra time to make a chapter good, I will. Please note that there will be no yaoi in this story. I cannot write that with any success, as I only know one person that leans that direction, and I do not like him very much, so I would not want my personal feelings on the subject to cloud any relationships that I put in the story. Therefore, there will be no yaoi pairings at all. I would also entertain the concept of a beta reader, so I can bounce my ideas off of somebody else before going to print.

"_Hmm":_ flashbacks/writing that is being read

"hey": speaking

'heh':thinking

"**hey":**supernatural creatures talking

**'gaki':**supernatural thinking

Disclaimer:I have no money, so I cannot own Naruto. I wish I did, but then I would have to deal with horrendous deadlines and I would have to claim a story that seems to have gone on too long. Hence, I am also glad that I do not own Naruto.

"_...and so it is that I have found an interesting thing in my research. Even the most subtle of natural abilities can become powerful, if given the right stimulus. New Bloodlines can be born from simple genetic quirks, given the right circumstances. I sometimes wonder if Jiraya-baka's student knew what would come about by sealing that beast into his son. If he did, then I would freely admit that I would at least respect his ingenuity in creating what has certainly become the most powerful force that I have ever seen. It is too bad that he did not have a useful doujutsu, or he would have made a perfect body. As it is, he is my greatest threat. My greatest terror. But also a fine specimen and opponent." _

excerpt from the lost research journals of the Hebi-sennin, Orochimaru

Chapter 1:Trigger

_ Hi no Kuni, Konohakagure no Sato; Date:12/27/0523 (five hundred years after the Rikudo Sennin's mythical defeat of the Juubi, and a little over three years since the third sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune_

General POV

It is early evening over Konoha, and the sun is almost finished setting. The entire village is bustling with night activities and people getting their dinner, as well as continuing celebrations regarding the cessation of hostilities between Konoha and Kumokagure no Sato.

In the Manor home of the Hyuuga clan, the "festivities" surrounding the third birthday of the heiress of the clan are just now concluding. Though, given the Hyuuga's penchant for stoicism, you can imagine that the so called festivities were not all that festive, but more ceremonial in nature, akin to being stuck in high mass at a religious function all day. The heiress did not have much fun, but as she was a very shy little girl, nobody really knew that, nor would most of them have cared much either way.

As the night starts to deepen, a small form can be seen almost skulking about the parks and markets. This form moves swiftly form shadow to shadow, attempting to avoid most peoples attention, mainly because he does not wish them to look at him with those apathetic eyes. This small form, on the occasion that he passes under a light source, is a blond boy of small stature, wearing a somewhat scuffed white t-shirt, heavy black pants, and heavy duty traditional tabi. The major noticeable features on his face are the three "whisker" marks on each cheek, and his fairly expressive blue eyes. This is a boy whose name and face are well known in Konoha, but are not all that popular, Uzumaki Naruto.

The primary reason that Naruto is out at this time is that he really does not like sleeping in the orphanage that much. Not that they mistreat him, but most of the matrons a extremely reluctant to do any more that the absolute minimum to help him either. Only one of the younger matrons even pays attention to his comings and goings, as well as assuring that his needs are met. As such, he spends as much time outdoors as he can, so that he is not such a burden to the few people that actually care about him. Generally, unless it is meal time or the weather is bad, he can be found outside, moving through the parks in town. He has always felt at home in nature, and being surrounded by nature actually helps with the headaches that he always gets when he is indoors with others.

By his nature, Naruto is a little bit of a lone wolf. This is as much due to his behaviors as it is due to the populaces general dislike of his person. He has terrible headaches and episodes of hypertension whenever he is around large numbers of adults, though he does not know why this is. He is also prone to spontaneous reactions if startled or surprised, and those reactions can sometimes be somewhat violent, even if he does not mean them to be. He has far more muscle mass than is average for his age, and has far more energy than even a typical kid of his age. The matrons have actually taken him to the hospital more than once to see what is the cause of this, but the doctors were stumped by the odd symptoms that he exhibited.

On this night, as it grows darker, young Naruto is wandering around an area that he rarely comes to, the part of town where the Hyuuga and the Uchiha live. While walking through this area of tall walls and posts, he starts reminiscing about some of the people his age that he has seen in this part of town, including his two secret friends, Sasu-teme, and Hina-hime. Sasu, more commonly called Uchiha Sasuke, is a moderately happy young fellow, though a tad bit stuck up, especially about the perceived superiority of his family. Naruto has only met with him once or twice, though they really do not know each other that well. Hina-hime, or Hyuuga Hinata, is a girl that he met briefly just the other day. He spoke to her briefly, as she did not talk at all, and she was soon escorted away by the very large man with white eyes, presumably her father.

As he passes by the home of the Hyuuga, he sees something odd. Moving slowly along the outer wall of the Hyuuga compound, going the opposite direction he was going, was a shadow. This shadow belonged to a man that was carrying something. As Naruto skulked closer, he saw that the thing that the man was carrying was none other than Hina-hime! This realization caused something inside him to snap. His headache got suddenly worse, and he seemed to enter one of his Hypertension fits.

_Buh-dum!_

_Buh-dum!_

_Buh-dum!_

His heart pounded in his ears. Suddenly, the headache stopped, and he could suddenly see clearly in the dark. In addition, he started to notice several things that he had overlooked before; things like the very slight jutting out of sections of the wall, a branch overhanging the walkway with a long sharp section on the end of one of its tributary branches, which was nearly falling off, and the fact that the man was walking very close to the opposite wall, and had not seen him yet.

A plan quickly formed in Naruto's mind. He used the sections of wall that were jutting out slightly to "walk" up the wall, like a set of stairs which led almost right to the branch that overhung the walkway. He then scrambled silently over the branch to the sharp branch on the end of it. Grabbing the sharp branch, he felt a strange warmth grow all over his body. He jumped own to the wall that was opposite of where he was and launched himself at the man carrying his new friend at a speed far exceeding what he was used to.

The Kumo Jounin smirked to himself. He had managed to sneak into the Hyuuga compound and kidnap the heiress without being noticed. Now that he was outside of the compound, he thought that he was home free. Suddenly, he heard a rustling in the tree just in front of him. A small blur rushed at his legs with impossible speed. Before he even had a chance to think he heard what sounded like a branch snapping. He then felt immense pain immediately after in his knees and legs as his knee caps were suddenly destroyed by the branch that he heard snapping being smashed into his knees with incredible force.

The jounin immediately fell to his knees, howling in pain, while dropping his package to the ground. The blur then caught the girl and skidded to a stop in font of the man. To his amazement, through the haze of his pain, he saw a small boy not older than his package holding the girl, glaring at him.

"Hina-Hime, are you all right" Naruto asked to the girl that he considered a friend.

"N-n-Naruto-Kun" she whispered, still frightened from her ordeal, "T-t-thank you for catching me."

"Oi, Not a problem. Just doing what I can for my friend. I'll be back in a minute" he replied, smiling broadly at her.

He then picked up the largest remain of the branch that he had broke, wondering as he did so how he had broke the thing so easily. He then glared at the Man that had tried to take his friend with unbridled rage, his eyes faintly glowing a dull gold in the night.

"Now, what did you think that you were doing to my friend, Teme?" he growled at the man.

The man did not answer. Indeed, he could not, as he was still in too much pain. Irritated, Naruto slammed the branch end against the Man's temple, knocking him out cold from pain and the force of the blow. As the adrenaline ebbed from his body, Naruto suddenly felt extremely tired, and started to pass out from exhaustion. The last thing that he heard before he fell was Hinata screaming his name as she stumbled forward to attempt to catch him before he fell.

Later that night, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage was standing in a hospital room that was holding Naruto as he lay unconscious. Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father, had caught Naruto just before he hit the ground. He then brought both kids to the hospital, while sending clan members to inform the Hokage and take the Kumo-nin to Ibiki for interrogation.

Hiruzen was incredibly worried about young Naruto, and extremely proud of him at the same time. A three year old boy, bringing down a Jounin, Imagine that! But the damage to his body was seemingly catastrophic. While there was no sense of the demon that the boy held imprisoned, many of his muscles, particularly in his legs, were shredded, though they were rapidly healing, though Hiruzen was at a loss as to how they were healing so quickly. Preliminary examination of Naruto's body showed some interesting results as well.

First of all, his chakra was far denser than normal. It was almost as dense as the chakra of the beast that he held inside, or that of a summons. Also, his chakra network had mutated in an interesting fashion to compensate for the additional pressure. He now had nearly three times the Chakra pathways, and nearly 5 times the Tenketsu that a normal person would have. In addition, he constantly had chakra flowing throughout his body, which the Iryou-nin thought was why he was healing so fast. This also had the interesting side effect of reinforcing his skin, making it harder to penatrate, as well as constantly reinforcing his musculature, allowing him to use more of his muscle at once, which explained why he was able to move as fast as reported in the encounter, as well as why he was able to snap a fairly thick branch under his own power. The effect was not unlike the Hachimon, though the gates had not been forced open, according to the medics.

The most worrisome thing that the medics had noticed was a massive spike in his brain activity, almost like he was attempting to process a huge amount of information, even while asleep. They said that the most activity was in the area of the brain that governs the senses of touch, taste, and smell. Hiruzen did not doubt that if Naruto was awake, there would be increased activity in the areas governing sight and hearing as well. The area of his brain that processes information brought in by the senses to form plans of action based on the input was also working overtime, almost like it would in most of his seasoned Jounin.

These oddities had caused Hiruzen to do something rather...rash. He had requested that Enma, his personal summon and leader of the Saru tribe of summons, to pass information through the Gama and Namekuji summon clans to get his loyal students back to Konoha as soon as possible. He had arranged with the bosses of those summon clans to reverse summon both of his students to Konoha immediately.

Just as he was taking a final look at Naruto's sleeping form, as well as the form of Hinata in the next bed, he sensed the presence of his two remaining students behind him. He turned an looked at his students. Jiraya looked worried, as his godson was in some unknown medical situation, while Tsunade looked more intrigued than anything else.

"What exactly happened to him, sensei?" Jiraya asked.

"We are not entirely sure, Jiraya" Hiruzen replied, "but the massive changes to his body and mind were triggered when he attempted, and succeeded, to stop a Kumo Jounin from kidnapping young Hinata here."

He then proceeded to explain what exactly the changes were to his body, according to the med-nins. As he finished his description of the symptoms, both of his students had shell-shocked looks on their faces. Neither had ever heard of anything that could cause such specific, widespread changes to someone's physiology, short of a...bloodline. Tsunade's eyes widened at that thought.

"Sensei, have the medics taken a look at his actual bloodwork yet?" She asked. Hiruzen merely shook his head, wondering where she was going with this. "we need to check that bloodwork, sensei. It is possible that he has awakened some form of bloodline. Now I know that neither of his parents ever had one, but they did have specific genetic tendencies toward their specialties. If those tendencies have somehow amplified in Naruto by chance, we could be looking at the birth of a new Kekkei Genkai. It would not be the first time that genetic predilections gave birth to a new bloodline."

Hiruzen thought about this for a moment, and gave his permission to get the bloodwork done. One of the Med-nin came in soon after to get a sample from Naruto, though they had to use a chakra reinforced needle to actually draw anything out. They then took the sample to the lab to be tested. The Sannin and the Hokage, meanwhile, left the room to discuss what should be done in the case that it was a bloodline.

A/N: And done. First chapter is finally done. Please note that I am going to gloss over much of the next few years in the next two chapters. I generally find fics that spend too much time in the early childhood stage somewhat boring and dry. The only reason that I can see for this type of stalling is to establish relations with any OC's that an author adds. As I do not intend to use many OC's except as space fillers, such as guards, academy teachers, and random ninja met on missions and in the village, there is no reason for me to dally in this time-frame. Please note that this fic is nominally counted as a response to Brown Phantom's Hidden Bloodline challenge. Please note that the actual bloodline is his hyper-condensed chakra, and most of the other abilities come from a series of genetic quirks that Naruto gained form his parents, and his status as Kyuubi's Container. Also, do not expect him to bother using the beasts chakra much, as he really will not need it with what I have in mind. As I said before, Constructive reviews are always welcome, especially as this is my first fic that I am actually posting. Applications for beta reader will be entertained, but flames will be ignored. Thank you for your time, and I will see you people in a week or so when the next chapter is done.


	2. Emerging

AN: Hello again, and welcome to the next act of my saga. First of all, some of you have made notice of how different Naruto is from his canon personality. There is a reason for that. His Natural empathy, like most of the abilities that he already had, has been amplified by his bloodline. This means that he can literally feel any discomfort, fear or anger that people are projecting at him. This is why he hates crowds. On the other hand, he would need to be brain dead not to notice Hinata's infatuation with him early. He will have this somewhat under control by the time that the academy starts, though things like mass murders will still get through his shields (hint, hint).

On a related topic, he may seem powerful now, but this was an extreme case of a bloodline trigger, and was therefore uncontrolled, which is why he incurred so much damage. He will need a lot of work to be able to pull off a similar trick in the future, unless of course he wants to end up in the Hospital again.

Now, on to future events. The Uchiha massacre will happen, but due to events in this chapter, it cannot happen as it did in Canon. I am undecided as to who the Instigator will be, Madara or Danzo. Madara is a revenge obsessed psycho with delusions of grandeur, while Danzo is a fanatical zealot that does not always think about the consequences of his actions before he does them. I would like your opinions as to who should bring the hammer down on the Uchiha. That event will be covered in the next chapter, and the first five to ten reviews, depending on how many I actually get, will be considered for determining which one will do the deed. Please note that Itachi will NOT be involved with the Massacre at all. Loyal people should not get the shaft that bad, in my opinion.

Last note: If you were paying attention last chapter, you have already seen Naruto's team for his career. In the current plan, they will primarily end up training together anyway, as all three were ignored completely, at least until the Massacre. Their early connection to each other will make it easier to deal with the family issues that the other two have, but that is a discussion more for chapter three or four.

"_Hmm":_ flashbacks/writing that is being read

"hey": speaking

'heh':thinking

"**hey":**supernatural creatures talking

**'gaki':**supernatural thinking

Chapter 2:The Emerging

"_...In all my years of Medicine, I have never seen a body more perfectly designed for the Shinobi way of life. Reaction times, muscle mass, sensory input and interpretation, even healing and chakra regeneration. All of this has increased to or past all previously recorded peaks in Naruto. His bloodline is not so much about gaining new powers as it is about maximizing his potential in the most basic Shinobi arts." _Excerpt from the medical case file of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, written by Senju Tsunade

It has been a week since what has quickly become known by those in power as the Hyuuga Incident. The Kumo Jounin was successfully interrogated by Yamanaka Inoichi, and he was then sent back to Kumokagure, after all information on the kidnapping plot was extracted. Kumo could not even do anything regarding his injuries, as he was still alive, though his career was over, as the damage to his knees was catastrophic. The cartilage in His kneecaps was completely burst from the impact of the branch, so he had no cartilage left in his knees. He could walk, but only with constant pain. He would never be a field ninja again. Sarutobi was confident that his story of getting owned by a three year old kid would just be laughed at, especially since Naruto had not exhibited any traits as a Jinchuuriki in the fight. If Kumokagure made any issue of this incident, Sarutobi had already determined that he would simply send a hands mission to...silence their protests. His students presence had restored his backbone, especially as they had heard about the unsatisfactory decisions that their sensei had made in regards to Jiraya's Godson. In The opinion of Tsunade and Jiraya, one does not allow a three year old to wander the streets alone, even in a military compound such as Konoha.

Speaking of Naruto, he had still not woken up form his ordeal, though Tsunade was confident that he would wake up soon, as his body was now completely healed. She had to put him on a nutrient drip after the first day to keep him healthy, as his body was expending far too many nutrients to survive without it.

The bloodwork had been completed three days after it had been ordered. Based on the findings, Tsunade had determined that Naruto did indeed have an advanced Kekkei Genkai which was easily on par with the more overt limits that the village was famous for, such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan, in terms of how much it affected his body and genes. Unfortunately, genetic theory was not her forte, so she was not able to fully tell what all abilities the bloodline enhanced or modified. Genetic theory had always been the purview of her psychotic teammate. Based on the preliminary reports, the Bloodline itself was fairly subtle, being that all it really did was condense Naruto's chakra. This however, combined with the way that the boy's body had adapted to the denser chakra, had caused several more side effects, which young Naruto would now have to deal with.

First of all, many of the commonly used jutsu would be useless to him, given that his chakra was so incredibly dense. In addition to that, she surmised that lower ranked jutsu would be flat out impossible for this denser chakra to power, as they would simply blow up in his face. He would also need to be very careful in his physical training, to prevent himself from losing his natural agility from too much bulk in his muscles.

The excess chakra that was floating through his body had dissipated by now, but not before it had caused permanent mutation to his muscles, bones, and his recuperative abilities. He now had so much condensed muscle on his young body that he would basically have to relearn how to do almost everything. The only saving grace that he had was that it was all lean muscle mass, so it would be easier to mold to the needed tasks, though he still had an incredible amount of power flowing through is muscles now. He would just need how to use and control it. His boned had also been reinforced, to compensate for the greater muscle mass that the boy now possessed. As for his recuperative capabilities, they seem to have gone through the roof. Not only was his skin much denser than other people's, but he healed almost instantly from the chakra wound that was incurred while getting the blood sample from him. That should have been impossible! Not even her spontaneous regeneration ability could work that fast with no degeneration of the cells, yet Naruto's cells did not degenerate at all. In addition, tests showed that his chakra reserves accumulated just about as fast as the boy's body used them, which meant that he would most likely never feel chakra exhaustion again, given his reserves.

In addition to these facts, his already sharp senses seemed to have been enhanced by the increased density of his chakra. All of his sensory perception scores that could be gotten while he was unconscious were off the charts. He now seemed to have hearing and smell on par with an Inuzuka, though his control of it was extremely rough, which was expected as he had no training in enhanced senses. He would most likely have a hell of a time learning to control the flow of information that his senses could now provide him.

The main problem was, there were some questions about why he was still asleep. His body had been healed completely by the fourth day after the incident, but he had yet to awaken, even though his brain activity was increasing dramatically in areas other than those first effected by his sensory increase. Many were worried that it had something to do with the beast he kept at bay, though Jiraya stated that the seal was working fine.

Hinata was released form the hospital the day after the incident, as she had not truly been that hurt. At her insistence, her Uncle and cousin brought her ti visit her savior every day, as she wanted to thank him for saving her. She generally spent all of visiting hours in Naruto's room. She was quickly developing a childhood crush on her young friend, though only her Uncle actually noticed it so far. When Young Hinata was not visiting the hospital, she could be found at a small grove near her family home, where she was secretly doing physical workout routines that she had seen Naruto and Sasuke doing the day that she had met Naruto. She was determined that she would not need to be rescued again. During the course of the week, Sasuke had found her in the grove and had deigned to start working with her as well, especially once she had told him why she was training. If there was one thing that the Young Uchiha understood, it was the burning desire to not need to be a burden to those you cared for. That was his main reason for wanting to surpass his brother, after all.

_Unknown Location_

_ The wind was howling incredibly loudly in his ears. Naruto got up and looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of desolate canyon. The only vegetation that he could see for miles was the occasional orchid, lotus, lily, or rose that colored the bleak landscape. As he wandered the canyon floor, he started to wonder how he got here, as the last thing he remembered was catching Hina-Hime from falling. _

_ As he walked through the canyon he found what looked like a system of caves that he had never seen before. He entered with little hesitation, as he had nowhere else to go. As he followed cave passage after cave passage, not really noticing the passage of time, he started to see bones here and there. He had never seen such large bones in his life. Just as he was thinking that he should turn back, he noticed that the air was getting extremely hot the farther that he went into the cave. He looked down one of the passage potions and saw a dull red light at the end of one of the tunnels. Curiously, he followed the tunnel and entered a cavern that was large beyond reasoning. In this cavern he saw a truly odd sight. At the other end of the cavern was a massive golden gate that was closed. The gate appeared to be locked only by a Shinto ofuda, which was rather odd to him._

_ Within the cage that this gate made, there was the body of a sleeping Kitsune. The kitsune seemed to be wounded, as it was sleeping in a pool of what seemed to be blood. The kitsune seemed to be held down by strange barbed chains that were secured to the floor of the cave by odd, abnormally long and oddly shaped knives, several of which were embedded into the kitsune's body as well. Counting the tails, Naruto found out the the kitsune in front of him was a Kyuubi, or Nine-tailed kitsune. Backing away slowly, so as not to disturb the sleeping giant spirit, Naruto thought about what he had just seen._

_ 'It is possible that I am in my mind right now' the young boy thought 'If that is the case, then the yondaime must not have destroyed the fox after all. He must have sealed it in me! It makes sense, I suppose. After all, what is the likelihood that one man, no matter how powerful, could make the difference in a battle with a creature of that nature. I will need to find out why I was chosen later. It is most likely a closely guarded secret. At least now I know why people are so uncomfortable around me. I will need to determine what to do about this situation another time. My first order of business is to wake up.'_

* * *

_with that thought prominently in his head, Naruto suddenly passed out in the dream, and started to awaken in the real world, never seeing the two shadows that were near where he had been standing._

As he regained consciousness, the first thing that Naruto noticed was the sterile smell, like the smell of formaldehyde combined with the smell of floor cleaner. Then he noticed another scent, a scent that he would recognize as well as his own. A smell that was like a combination of lavender and lily that denoted his friend Hinata. There were other scents in the room as well. One was particularly noxious, the overwhelming smell of tobacco.

He also heard several dull, rhythmic thumping sounds that seemed to be in close proximity. As he tried to open his eyes, he realized that was a bad idea, since everything was far too bright. He sat up with great difficulty, as his body was stiff for being in bed for so long. As he sat up, two of the thumping rhythms sped up, and he heard a gasp.

"Ugh, that does not feel good. Hina-Hime, would you mind turning off the lights? They are killing my eyes" Naruto said, knowing that that gasp must have been his shy friend.

"H-h-hai, Naruto-kun" the young girl replied, as she quickly moved from the chair that she had been sitting at. Before she got very far, however, the lights were suddenly switched off, and the windows shades were drawn by the rooms other occupants. Naruto was finally able to open his eyes without pain and he looked around the room.

There were currently five visitors in the room. The only people that he actually recognized were Hinata and Sasuke. There was a boy that looked a little like Hinata there as well, along with a man that looked like a larger version of him. The last person was a person that he had never met, but he still knew who he was. The man had on a white robe and a funny looking hat, and the entire outfit was trimmed in red. This was the Sandaime Hokage, the man that he was intending to work for when he got a little older. As both of his friends were planning to become ninja for the village, he had decided that he would become one too, if only to assist in protecting his friends. The tall Hyuuga seemed to be the one that shut the blinds, while the Hokage was the person that had switched off the lights.

"Good Morning, Naruto-kun" The Sandaime said, "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh, honestly, like I got used for a chew toy, sir. How long have I been sleeping? I really could not tell"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at that comment and said "you have been asleep for just over a week, Naruto-kun. We were fairly worried about you, given the state that you came in that night. What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Just catching Hina here before she hit ground, Hokage-san*" Naruto replied "then a strange dream involving flowers, canyons, caves, and strange animals in cages".

Sarutobi looked at Naruto in shock when he said that last part. Naruto noticed the Hokage's stare, and gave a small nod in answer to the unasked question that was in the old man's eyes.

"Hmm, I think that I need to get a full report on the incident, Naruto-kun, since we only have report of what the Kumo-nin said in his..statement, and what Hinata-chan has told us of what she remembers. If you all could leave the room, I will need this information as classified as possible." Sarutobi stated.

"Hime and Teme can stay, Hokage-san*. Anything that I have to say can be said in front of them, and I do not intend to keep anything from the two people that are the closest to being my friends" Naruto retorted, as he did not believe that friendship should be built on falsehoods and lies.

Sarutobi did not know what to think of that, given that his old teammates and Danzo had been telling him consistently to limit the influence of the Uchiha clan in the wake of the incident three years ago. But, since Naruto considered these two to be his friends, he would allow it. The two Hyuuga cadets left the room, leaving the Hokage alone in the room with the three children.

"Now Naruto-kun, please, explain exactly what happened." Sarutobi asked

"Well" Naruto said thinking back "I was walking around the back alley areas after evening meal, like I usually do to avoid the large crowds. This time, however, my headache was not going away like it usually does. It was just getting worse. By the way, Hokage, whose bright idea was it to put the two most prideful clans right under The admin building's eyes? I mean, Its like you guys are saying that you do not trust the Uchiha at all, and that the Hyuuga are not trusted much better. If Teme's family is at all like him, they are likely to give you a bloody nose for even insinuating that they cannot be trusted. Hime's family is basically the same way, as she is the only Hyuuga that I have ever met that is not stuck up."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at that comment, realizing what the village leadership had done in the wake of the attack, basically stating that the two most prestigious clans in the village were untrustworthy. He vowed to assure to speak to both clan heads to insure that they each had the chance to air grievances without resorting to giving him the proverbial "bloody nose", as Naruto put it. Maybe removing his teammates as advisers and councilmen and replacing them with the clan meeting board to assure that all interests in the village were heard, as he really never got any information about what the various factions of the village actually wanted or needed, he only got information on what his teammates and Shikaku Nara brought to the Council meetings. Nara, unfortunately, was far too lazy to actually give him information on the goings on in the clan business meetings.

"Once I got to that walled pathway right between the Uchiha District and the Hyuuga Main Home, I noticed a man carrying what looked from a distance like some form of package." Naruto continued, "when I could see him clearly due to the moon, I saw that he was carrying Hina-Hime. Once I saw that, I think my heart started beating faster, and the only way that I could describe it was like something snapped inside of me. "

"All of a sudden, My headache was gone, and I could see just as clearly as if it had been noon, and not the dead of night. I noticed that there were some parts of the Uchiha wall that were uneven, which I used to climb up to a tree branch that was over-hanging the path. I then broke a large thick branch that was about to fall off of the main overhang and jumped at the man. Apparently I snapped the branch in two, though I do not remember doing that. I then slid between the mans legs and smashed the pieces of the tree branch into his kneecaps as hard as I could. I know that this would cause him to drop Hime-chan, so I ran to catch her. Once I knew she was alright, I picked up the remains of the branch, and I hit the man upside the head, knocking him out. After he was out cold, I suddenly felt tremendous pain in my legs, as well as being extremely tired, and I blacked out."

" The next thing that I remember was that weird dream that I told you about, where I was in some sort of dark canyon, which was barren of life except for the occasional flowers. This canyon led to a cave in which there was a massive cage that was holding a massive Kyuubi Kitsune behind some form of Ofuda, like they give out at shrines. The Kitsune looked to be in extreme pain, though I do not know exactly what caused that pain. I know that the kitsune was held down by some form of glowing barbed chain, which was tethered to the ground by these odd knives, they were too big to be kunai. I think I remember seeing them in that import store that imports exotic weapons. I think they called it a panther claw. The Kitsune also had several of these imbedded into its back."

"It was after seeing that that I began to realize that I was not actually dreaming. I was in some form of representation of my mind, body, or soul. I really cannot determine which. The Yondaime did not kill the Kyuubi, did he Hokage-san? He sealed it into me, didn't he? That is why most adults are so uncomfortable around me." Naruto finished, glaring slightly at the Sandaime. He was not really angry, but more disappointed that so many people knew what could be such a dangerous military secret.

Sarutobi sighed, really wishing that Naruto had not requested that his new friends stay, as he was now speaking of very sensitive information. He understood Naruto's reasoning, but he had put the law in place for a reason. It was there to protect him, could he not see that...oh wait, since Naruto had never been informed of his burden, he would not have known to keep it secret once he found out. He sighed again before answering Naruto.

"You are correct Naruto-kun, The Kyuubi is sealed into your body. Now, you three need to realize that this is an incredibly high class secret, and speaking of it in the company of those that do not know is considered treason, and is punishable by death." Sarutobi stated, getting nods from all three children to confirm that they understood. Looking at the faces of Naruto's friends, they were not looking at Naruto in fear, but with awe and respect. Somewhat understandable, given the circumstances. After all, it is likely that neither would be alive right now if the beast had not been sealed. The young Hyuuga even seemed to have a small blush on her face, given that Naruto was not very well clothed, ant was now fairly well built, though the boy could not use that muscle mass yet. He decided to get this briefing done as soon as possible.

"Well, Naruto, I need to inform you of several things" Sarutobi continued, "First of all, the only reason that you were able to defeat that man was the fact that you seem to have unlocked some form of bloodline. The bloodline itself seems to simply condense your chakra, which is on the surface fairly minor. This ability, combined with the adaptations that came with the activation process, however, has very far reaching affects, based on the tests that we were able to do while you were asleep."

"Huh? A Bloodline? Is this some random thing, or did it come from one of my parents?" Naruto asked. While he did not know who his parents were, he was willing to bet anything that the village leader at least had a good idea of who they were.

"Based on what we are seeing, it may actually be a combination of both, Naruto" Sarutobi replied "While neither of your parents actually had bloodlines to speak of, though there was some question on that fact regarding your mother, they both did have genetic quirks that you shared to begin with anyway. Quirks like your fathers greater speed and physical endurance, or your mothers recuperative abilities or her greater physical strength and stamina. These abilities were already apart of you, base don the way that you lived in the village. You also have your mothers ability to befriend almost anybody in a short time-frame, it seems, since you befriended these two with very little interaction time. In addition, your status as the beasts container seems to have given you some form of enhanced senses. Now, these abilities on their own are not that impressive, though they would make you highly valuable as a Shinobi. Add in your hyper-condensed Chakra, however, and you have a completely different situation. Your chakra, for lack of a better analogy, seems to have turned all of your natural quirks, and turned them up a few thousand notches, giving you abilities that seem clearly superhuman. This explains how you were able to do what you did."

"This does not come without a price, however. Your body is not yet capable of moving at those speeds, as evidenced that when you came in, your legs looked more like pulled pork that human leg muscles. Also, as you may have noticed, all of your senses are out of whack, and you may have trouble with basic things until you get used to your new abilities. Too add to this, my students have made an educated guess that our common jutsu will be somewhat incompatible with your denser chakra. This means that your training will likely need to begin far earlier than normally anticipated, as you will need to make everything from scratch, including personal forms of the basic academy jutsu."

"Hmm" Naruto said, deep in thought, " if I am getting early training, I want my friends to get early training to. I have already seen the favoritism that takes place in both of their families, and unless I miss my guess, both of them will end up getting hindered by this favoritism if they simply train with their families. I would like us to be a team, if possible, as the only reason that I wanted to become a Ninja in the first place was to help protect them."

Sarutobi smiled at that. It seems that Naruto has inherited a large Will of Fire, after all, though it seems to only spread so far, at this time.

"Very well, Naruto-kun, I will see what I can do about getting you three the personalized training, so that each of you can have your own identities, as well as attempting to arrange you three to be on a team together. As long as you three stay abreast of each other, it should not be that hard."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sarutobi laughed, and left the three to talk amongst themselves, letting them know that their training would start at the beginning of next week. As he left, he heard the two clan heirs give Naruto the kind of support and encouragement that all children need, but Naruto had never really had that much of, though if the rumors were true, neither had either of those two children.

'Hm, the Future looks very bright indeed' Sarutobi thought as he closed the hospital room door, letting Hizashi and his son know that the meeting was over.

A/N:Chapter two done! Next chapter will cover ages three to ten, their entire training time-frame. Yes, this means that they will be graduating early form the academy. I intend them to be Chuunin by the time that the wave arc happens, where they may or may not pick up another team member or two (another hint). Please give thoughts on who should be the one to cause the massacre of the Uchiha, and any other thoughts that you may have as well. See you next week.


End file.
